Daniel's Shadow
by Vack
Summary: Daniel wakes up in a castle with the lost of all his memories "i.e." Amnesia. He is Hunted by something.. Some being... Can he make it out alive?
1. Hunted

Daniel awake in a daze, while being dragged of in somewhat familar place. It was old castle, very damp and cold. His could not remember a thing ecept he name and where he from. Daniel mutter to himself, "My name is... Daniel... I libe in london at M...Mayfair.. I am... Daniel." and suddenly dozed of again. When he come to, he see pink liquid on floor near him and he observe his surrounding. He know that what he see is amazing to those that knew where they are, but Daniel didn't. Daniel was frightened but decide to explore. he lose all memory of why he there or what happen. The pink liquid seem to form a trial down a long hall somewhere so daniel decide to follow it. The hall was boredering some high window like in a church or something. Warm light shine through so it gave Daniel a shallow sense of comfort despiote his curent sitchuation.

Daniel continue to follow pink liquid through hall and suddenly a jacent door SLAMMED OPEN... but it appeared to be just the wind... he explore the room that whose door open by wind. it was lit with all candles. there were a table with chairs resembling some regal look. he saw ornate closet and decided to check inside. He opened the closet door slowy. he saw a tinderbox can useful for lighting fires. Then all the candles in the room went out once. Daniel in darkness. he got very scared and ran out of the room as fat as he could. breathing heavy, he felt a slight heache coming on... things didnt look too well. He finally follow liquid trail to end and he see a desk with paper on i with a note. It happened to be from... Daniel? It was a note to himself. it read the following 

"Daniel, I know you confused now and don kno why this happen to you. But take comfort that ther is a reason. i can't tell u why but there is. You have to survive. You must go down further in the castle and find Alexander and kill his. He body old and week you are young and strong! His life cannot go on, you must do this. Have faith. Also, one more thing, you are be hunted by shadow. It cannot be kill or hurt. You must do whatever u can to escape it. Survive and kill alexander for the both of us!"

Signed,

Daniel

He recognise handwriting that is his. He realise that he is stuck here in this castle and defenseless and hunted? as he realise a sudden teror stuck begin to overcame his body. He regain control of his emotion and turned to leave the room. He must find Alex and kill him. "I must do this for a reason... but what?" Daniel think to himself. As he continued on the whole castle began to tremble and the room seemed to morph around him. He fell to his nees and everything went black... To be continued.


	2. Mind Games?

When Daniel opened his eyes, he found himself in a large room with a stone staircase on each sid of the room leding to the center of the upper lever. The upper level consit of a large window where light shine through and a door on each side of room. The door on left was blocked with wood planks, allowing no one no entry. Daniel walked to the centr of this room and his vision blurred and began to hear chains poundin in the rythm of someone walking. He head voices as well, on was a man unknown to Daniel and the other he recognise as himself. It was flashback. Some fantoms of daniel memory seem to be resurfacing. All he could make out was that his and the other man were talking about some expeiements. As his vision come back he realise there red lidquid on floor in center of room at the top of stairs leading down to a different room which is opposite of the two staircases which lead up. He decide to go down and follow red liquid trail.  
When he arrived down the steps he see that he arrive in some labratory. It was very dark in there and daniel vision blur the longer he stay in dark as i he were hacing a lapse of sanity. he saw some candles and decide to light some candles with the tinderbox he has from before. he find desk neark lab glassware and chemicals. he search desk and find a note as well as some more tinderbox, "how convenient", he thought. The note detail some early alechmical experiments talking about how it failed. When it fail the experiment made strong acid wich is not what the scientist wanted. All of this ocnfused Daniel and decided to keep the note anyway and leave the room.  
Finding heself back in the large room, he went up the stairs to room on the right. It was an old archives room. This where daniel found many rooms inside this area filled with bookcases and pinao in central area. When daniel approach piano, it close shut by itself! Daniel gasp and stumble backwards to regain his breath. He feel a lot terrible now, he head pounding and his hands shaking... he slowly step back and explore other room. He find about 3 tinderbox and... a lantern with some pots of oil? "This could be useful..", he murmred he continue to explore the area and find a note on bookcase near windowsill. It were note saying "I Wilhem am servent of the Baron of Brennenburd in Prussia for 3 year. when i am free Baron will soeak on my behalf to advance my place in nobel soci ety. Let no man break this contract" He continue to exlore and see a room blocked off from other side, there not way to get in from that door. he went around and he could see that part of the wall were broker. he see that it couldnt be broken by hand but that did not damp he motivation. Daniel picky up a chair nearby and rased it over his hed and throw it friecly with all his might at the partially broke wall. and it created an opening that he could manage to get through. He explore. It was a room with a nother desk it was note from Daniel diary. He read it quickly. it was a log entry from 1839, when he was in Algiers hunting for artifacts. He and some arabs were down in a tomb an he were trapped inside alone. He crwal to to a bight blue light in the middle of a dark dark room. he touch it and it shatter, and then the arabs open tomb to find his there . Daniel take artifact broked and save it for later. After reading this, daniel see that he is arkeyologist... but why is he in Prussia... so far from both london and algeirs.. and a castle for that mater. Daniel moved the stuff that was blocking his way out and started making his journey to room with staircases again he was nearing the area with the piano when he head a loud, meanacing grunt. His vision blurred and he could barely make out a a shape of a human head at the corner of his eye. Daniel did not stop to look, he turned and ran, as far back and as fast as he could. he saw a room and got into it and closed the door. he put several chairs and boxes in front on the door to prevent anyone from opening it and sat quietly in the dark, all he could here was his heart racing. Fortunately for daniel, the thing he heard and saw was no aware of his presents.  
After some time, Daniel slowly and caushushly made he way back to the large main room with the stairs. He see that there was room on his left he did not esplore. He went in he found himself staring at a large web made of humen tissue! "This is where I must go through, but how!" Daniel exclaimed. He examine the tissue and saw it were tough and playable but not able to be cut by tool or hands. He thought to himself for a moment. "Yes! that it!" Dniel remembered the note about the experiment that failed made a strong acid. pehaps he could use this to disolv the tissue! The note he kept said he need 4 chemicals. it also said that the chemicals were moved to wine seller because they get spoiled in lab.  
His went to wine seller which was near the door that lead to he oragnic tissure. he explore the wine seller and his vision begin to blur again... another flashback. It was the voice of sevril man. They screaming to get out of seller it locked on them. It seem the baron locked hem in there with wine, they drink it to dull pain. among them was Wilhem. "they must parish down here, i beter b careful" Daniel say. When daniel come out of flashback, he rushed to find the chemicals, it was dark so he use lantern. he find 3 of them.. but where last one? he went out of the main room to long hall leading to bookcase with a windo in the middle of the hall. And there it was the last chemical. As he grab the last chemical a figure making grunting noises stand at the end of the hall, as if searching for something...or someon... Daniel quickly extinguishes the latern flame, sitting in darkness, hoping to not be seen. he see the figure look and wait at end of the hall, while daniel is gasping for air in teror whilehis heart beat fast. the longer he star at the being he vision blur like mad! Daniel going mad! He look away for awhile and when he look back there was nothing there. He put his lantern back on and continued back while peeking around corners to look for the figure. The being was not where to be found. Daniel raced back to the labratory room and mixed the chemicals togeter under a burner and got the final porudct... a strong acid. He got the pot of acid and ran back tot he tissure blocking way and poured it all over it. "The Tissue went away! what luck" yelped Daniel in joy. He continued past the tissue into darkness... the sign above the door in fornt of him said "Refinery"... To be continued.


	3. Dark and Damp, I Will Rise

Daniel dint know what he was getting himself into as he opened the door toward the refinery he noticed on small candle near the door and the surround area , toatl darkness. As he make first steps into darkness he start hearing feet draging. He perifal vision blurred all round him eyes so appear to see only like tunnel. all turned to amber color and heard two familiar voice. On was him and the other... Alexander? Daniel seem to quik decuce that the Baron of bennnenburg is actually alexander.. man he sent to kill by hiself. "Why so dark here?" say Daniel. "There is reason for that.." say alexander "what is world would there by reason for dark?" question Daniel. "You will see" say Alexander. Daniel seem to come out of broken memory and see his standing in dark. Vison become unstable so he turn on lantern. 

He slowly begin to walk through dark catacomb where it narrow hallowway. there were many turns along he the end of the long hallowway, he find room fill with wine barrel on either sid. he hear startling sound and see a figure walking unaturaly before him. Daniel quick turn off lantern and sat in coplete drakness. Daniel let out an almost silent yelp as the figure passed while he star at it. his heart rase fatter and he breathign heavy now while his vision blur. He could not believe his eye. he fell lik he go inane!. He look away quickly before he fell like his heart jump out of he throat. afte 2 min he look back and he see nothing. He feel he senses slowed and he hands tembling and he mutter to himself nonsense. Daniel cling on to lat bit of sanity he has left and turn on his lantern and ran past wine barrel room. He keep running in total darkness with lantern, looking from left to right. He vision too slow for his movements as if he were dunk but more like inanity taking over!he see door near the end but find that it locked! He need to hurry to get out of this blasted darkness, he thought, before his mind claims his life... as he hatedthe thought. He continue to run to find other door around but there nothing! He must find way to in in lock door before he time run out. He notice he oil in lantern running low. he know if he run out of oil in this darkness he surely go made another lap around the dark shourd as if lost in darkness with about an inch left off oil in he lantern. when he finally come back the one locked door in the place. he start sraching the area for tools or anything tht can help. he practically overturn chairs and bookcase to acheive this. He find nothing. Until he see a pill of boxes near the locked quickly picked them up and threw them all across room and he see that bozes hide small opeining for which he crawl through. he find himself in new room with more tinderbox to light up some torches. He does so and puts out his lantern. he see a bunch more barrel of wine. There also a pulley system which would open door to basment area under see no other place to go but down so he try to run the pulley system. he try but see it stuck. "Another puzzle..." Daniel mutter to himself. He see a pice of twood stuck in pulley above him. He try to jump to grab it but he coul no get hold of it! He got bight idea and took two barrel and stack them. He then jump on them and was able to pull the wood out of the pulley. He was able to operate et qand then the basement door oepned. Into the basement he went... 

Daniel walk down steps cautiously. he see a long hallowway all light with candles. a relief, he thought, from the nightmare he'd jut been through. he took a few steps forward, with a firm grasp on realty, everything was crystal clear. all of the sudden, EVERYTHING WENT BLACK.  
When daniel could see again, he saw that he was in the same area but everything seem change, or morphed. He was now knee deep in water. "What the fuck?.." daniel thought. he looked in the distance he saw splashes in the water as if someone was skipping stones toward him on the water... it's getting closer. Daniel new not to wait round and decide to rune and wad though the deep water he see some boxes in room on right. he jump on them and the think chasing him stopped at the boxes. "Whew", Daniel sighed. he see a lever on the wall near him by the boxes he stand on. he pull it down and hear a machine didnt know what this do, but he hopped it would make the thing in the water stomp chasing him. he move left to right on the boxes and he see the thing floowed his ebery movement. He saw there was little he could do but run forward and see the lever's purpose.

He ran off the boxes and jump as far as he could past the thing in the water to get ahead of it. he didnt stop to look back or think and continued running in the water. as he ran he could hear the drops in the water as if the thing wat to make teror in him. Daniel keep running past what looked like metal grate. He thought to hiself that the lever from before must have open it for him. he keep running and he saw another metal grate near boxes. he decide to stanf on the boxes and cat chis beath. he see that the thing in the water keep folowing him. He see the metal grate door can be open by turning a metal wheel, but he would haf to be stand in water to do this. This spelled doom for daniel... "all of this running and hiding and solving puzzles for nothing! I am going to die here and end up like these other people here." daniel wimper as he see on the oxes near his was dismember body parts.. a arm, a leg, a torso. he thought about something for awhile. he decide to test what he think of. he picked up the arm and threw it across the room. The thing in the water went after it like a dog after a boner. He let out a yalp of joy and esitement! he quickly threw the leg and the torso as far as he couldand ran to turn the wheel. The wheel were going so slow and he could hear the thing in the water chomping on its food... he could be next.. he turned and turned as fat as he cud until a small opening was available, he tried to call under it but it was no good! it was too small for him! he went back to the wheel and turned some more as he could hear the thing finish up its meal. he finally made an opening big enough for him and he got through... but so could the thing. daniel continue to ran to the end, he see another door, he try to push it open as he could hear the drops in the water getting closer. the door wouldnt budge. he try to pull it open instead and took a few steps back while he did and it opened! Daniel saw another door ahead and dint stop to close the door he just ran to it and try to open, but it was locked by a simple lock it seems. "SHIT"! Daniel exclaimed. Daniel ran back to close the door behind him in order to stop the thing in the water dad in its tracks. As he try to close it he feel deep searing pain in his leg. The door is slammed open and daniel stumble back. Fortunately for Daniel he see some boxes on either side off rom. he quicky jump and sat on the boxes. He use this time to think. "How am I going to open this door?" he sees a radmon assortment or items on the shelfs on the other sid of the room. he jumps over the the boxes on the other side. He see nothing useful, except a hollw metal needle used for shots. Daniel think, "Maybe i can pick the lock..." Daniel quickly jump to the other side of the room's boxes, with the thing sitll follow his ever movemnt. As he complete the jump over he foot land on edge of boxe and fall backwards into water! the thing starts to feed it appetite on daniel. Daniel quick knocks it off and barely climbs on boxes. beathing heavy and everything red and coughing blood, daniel pulls needle from pocket. While hands shivering, bleeding and soaking wet he jiggles the lock witht he hollow needle... amd it opens! Daniel rushes in and closes the door behind his. Daniel, still hurt and beatan, finds himself in another long hall still in water. He knew not to wait around. With adenalin pumping through vein he run and ran son fast, he see two more creatures in the water but he running and jumping so fast they could not catch to him. he rune for about 2 min. and then sees stairs leading up to a new area. Out of the water Daniel emerge into a well lit large room with a strange but calming fountain...Where could have daniel stumbled upon?... To be continued...


	4. A Elebator Darkly

Daniel searched himself and all around his. he see many thing around him like many doors or something. there was 4 dorrs. to on stair case above him wich led to study and guest room and da other to storedge. There were shadow in the base, but daniel expected it for year. the last door led to a large room that had a area called control room on he left and right in fornt of him he see a ellelater wich lead to down, the dark desent. the control rom must be wat control the ellelator he think. and the elebator not fuction he notice. he try go in control room but see it locked. he decide to go to guest room he think cuz he only want to go in small area first. he go to guest room. he see desk and check inside, nothing but oil in tinder boks he see. also a note on top. another entry from he diary? esellent, he think out loud. it talk about how he need help from whatever shadow chase him. it seem the baron, alexander want help he. he say " "come to benburg castle, we work thing out i help u". after he done reading he go into next room and the room morph! it was flashback he was yelling to hiself out loud... WHERE I PUT KEY WHERE I PUT KEY. he look all around. He serg drawers and the close it but to no sing he see nothing. then he see panting on he left dat crokid. he move the pating slow and see space behind! there is a bottle with key in! he grab botle as fast and troe it ground and it shat! er. he pick up key fast and then he hear loud demonic sound and baning. he new the shadow aster him. he quikck hide in closet and try to forget all of this trouble for a little. when the shadow find nothing he climb out of closet and running back he unlock control rom dor.

he go in control rom and see that he need some rods to fix elebatoer and need to put some cog whiles on the stem mashine to make it work again. he find no rods! but he places cog whiles he find in place. he see wholes for rods and try put his d*ck in one to see if anthing happen. nothing hapen. he ziped up pans and ebarsingly walked back to find rods. he think to himself... maybe i can read on rods and stuff in study and how to work elebator! he go to study. he cauthion ly walk down halls of the dark damp study. he see hall with large windows on it... they crack from something! this startle daniel. he quickly jump back and continue his search. he see a room with a dog cut in half and it look like the baron did sick exp on these animals cause he see stuffed birds and all that with each other privits. he go further and see a desk. he open the desk and while he does so he thinking "pls pls pls tinderbox or oil" but when he open... A BUNCH OF BONES pop out scare the crap out of daniel... he hands shaking now and try to calm he nevers. he continue looking and find nothing... absolutely nothing. and he know a room usually not for nothing... it hiding something and play trick on he. daniel new beter. he go back and examine window broke. he think maybe he can bust the window and maybe get out of this crap castle once n 4 justice all. he throw chair out window breaking it but he see thatit a long way down so he start stepping off the ledge but something cath he eye. he get back on ledge and see there more ledges he can jump on so he does so. he moeves from window to window like this till he get to a window that border a hidden room! inside this room... you guess it... a rod! and a note on where to find oter rod and stuff and wat dey do.

The note detail that other rods in room call storage. he go there. it completely dark. he knew better than to use he oil in this area because of lat time. he had about 15 tinderbox saved so he started ligth all torch he see. till almost all aread go forawrd and find part for drill. he collect parts and he needed just the handle to make a common hand drill. why he need hand drill idfk but he pick it up anyway. he remember see dark room with no light on he way in so he go in. he put on lantern and find last park. as soon as he did SHADOW BACK! daniel thought to himself he too ULTIMENT for me! he quick turn off lamp and sat in dar knees. the shadow step inside he sense something miss. he hat light though so he dont stay long so he leave daniel alone and he couldnt see his daniel finall had drill and see pile of rubble at the end of the storage. daniel think i wish i could blew it find note saying dont mix stuff in two barrels or it will blew him up. he think that convenient but how i get stuf from barel the nozzle rust. he say.. o i has drill i srill in put in chemistry pot and make blew. he got the stuff and set it off the rubble. the rubble gone and blew find door near him he hear women crying. it been a long time since he ehard the sound of women voiced. he wanted to caress her but he new he hunted and couldnt. he went on and found 2 rod left to fix elebator. he grabbed them up and the damn shadow is back he found a small nook near him to hide behind. the sahdow ultiment life form wasnt making life easy for him. he waiting till he pass and then he leaf the area. he stick the rods in, adjust the pressure for the eelbator and then he try to start it. it still not work... DAMN he see a furnace to make water boil for steam since everything stream power in 1840. he see near some lumps of coal... not for Christmas cause he good boy or he think. he throw them in furnace and light it up and start the machine. it work! he hear loud roar and the cogs turned and the elebator lived and breathed. this spell either hope or doom for daniel but there was no turning back now. he ran out of contorl room and saw the world morphin as if the ground and the ceiling cover in flesh and blood. he run toward elevator for he know nowehere else to go. he shut the doors tight and pull leber. the elebvtor go down slow with he lantern on...then the lantern go out... and the elevator stopped. he stuuck betwen floors. the next thing he know the elevator is crashing down to the floor, if he had a moment he think... 1 way trop to hell... but he didnt and it crash down and dnaiel barely crawl out alive in the basement level... it was a dungeon and he knew things werent gonna be easy from here on out.


	5. The Man With the Golden Lantern

Daniel find heself in a prision block area. It were werry werry dark. Daniel pulled out some handy dandy tinderbox and lit a path for himself witch also helped him to know where he been and where he hasnt start going through cell blocks eveading the shadow like usually. he see him so frequent now its np goodfight for daniel. daniel thought its as easy as raping a new born girl cause hospitals didnt have good continued on. sometimes hiding in the dark for extended period of time he eventually see and feel cockaroaches crawling on he face but he know he hallucinating. He steps into a lit cell and becan to hab onother vision. it was the screaming and crying girl from before, she escaped. "Where could she be!" daniel hears himself speak in the vision. he felt he needed to go further down. he find various item on his way, including a glass jar, a chisle, and a hammer. He see another lit room and decide to go in. he has vision, but not something he remembers, it was a woman talking to little boy to get away from prision it was a tunnel under the bed! Daniel found his way out but how? he saw the hole was too small like a mans anus. he thought aboiut it for a min and he started to chip away at the floor with his hammer and chisel and made an opening for hisself. this led deeper in to the prision... Daniel felt bad for the boy that escape because he probably didnt make it very far if it was just to another cell block. Then he loled to himself. daniel emerged. He searched all around the cell blick with his lantirn trying to ass hertain where to go. he find a pot of acid and he think "wtf a witch was down here" and he filled his glass jar with acid and thought "ill know when i need it" he was right. he sees a worn padlock that leads to the next area that he could break if it was weakened more. he use acid and chipped the lock away. shadow came and daniel ranned away to knew area.

Daniel know he not like wat he gonna see, but to he surprise he come out and enter a calming area. it seem to be free of shadow. it was a large circular room with light shone through top. the room was a sewer entrance with almost no ceiling. the top of the room was over 100 feet above him so he knewed that he was a long way down. He see many thing around him including a path down further in sewers and a ladder that lead to path with some other rooms. The path leading to deeper sewer is blocked by heavey water. Daniel decide to go on ladder but it too far to reach. he see leber to mack ladder come down but it stuk. he think if he grease bearing maybe it become more moth to turn. Daniel think how he do this. he think maybe he spit on the leber it get unstuk! This were not case in this case. he see oil to rite of his and he think "o great how convenient. i am suspicious more now that this whole castle is a test of my knowing and alexander wants me to find him. WTF lol" he grapped up all da oils and pour it on the leber. it working now. the lader come down but pipe block it. "o grate" daniel thunk. he kept mashing the ladder into the pip using the leber to make it broked. the ladder comed down. Daniel climb lader and see 3 paths. 1 was to control room which was straight ahed of him and the other 2 was the mortuary and the water levels room. Daniel just went straight ahead. he see a strange steam power machine ahead of his. he really didnt know what it was or how it work but he knew knowing his luck that it probably broked. "i guees it up to me to fix this" he walk and see a vision he hear some guy talking about a great machine. Daniel's own vision bored him so he just ran around until it finish. Daniel got to work. He see two rooms contain console with lebers and then at the far end of the room, after opening a door that block the 2 areas, was 2 more rooms containing weights at different highets. Daniel stop to think. lets see i can minuplate the levers in won room but not the other. and i can change the hightits of one room but not the other. It must be dat i have to make dem the do just dat. In an instant he hear a large roar of the machine working again. he think now... i must control water level to advance and find alexander... i really hat myself for doing this. As daniel walk out of control room the mortuary cut his eye. he think, "Let me check this place out first, maybe i can find a hot blonde that won't say no to my advances." Daniel turn and went into mortuary. It reeked of death. in front of him in plain site. This disturb daniel and the smeel almost made him puek. He find a copper tub and think this might be useful, and a note along side it. It read:

"The test subjects who were digging in the deeper sewers all get disease and die. it take long time to find vaccine for cure of disease from the mushrooms growing down there. all people diging dead by now but at lease i get vaccine and be heal!"

Daniel find this note next to the dead body and he thought "Some good that did u, good fight." daniel look around for that blond, but he see nothing but 2 rooms each with pile of bodyin the center up to waste high and bugs buzzing around them. Daniel think "well i have this tube... and i dont pick up nothing for jack, so i gonna connect it to my needle i has and make syringe. I first drill a whole in dudes head and take blood." after daniel drill whole he fill crude syringe up with blood from guy head. he inject himself and pass the F out. when he awake, he hear banging on the door. This scare daniel because although he was used to these sitheations, he usual had hiding spot like closet or the dark. but no he was in well lit room and the room with bodies well lit too. daniel had no choice but to duck behind the piles of rotie flesh. it reekd and he gagged but he knew the shadow was lurking once the door broke in. Daniel breakthing feverlike and panting but try to keep breaths silent. The shadow did no see him... this time. now daniel fully vaccinated for future trips he can finally adjust water level. Daniel got the water adjusted and put the water down it's drain and said a prayer in privit. He went down the steps into the deeper see a door and open it. It lead to a new area. There was ladder going down all the way to water. Daniel climb down tall ladder and was running down the long hall he see shadow in the distance and ran all the way back cause he in plain sight. once it went away daniel explore the watery cavern. he find a pipe that can be almost broke off so he stand on it till it does. He find yet another machine. This piss him off bad. he was so tried of damn steam machines. he took the pipe and smahed the machine with it till it made no noise. he went further on and saw the turbine that was blocking his path now stopped... "I should break machines more often" he though. he goes through and suddendly everything go black and passes gas out.


	6. Dearest Friend

Daniel awake in a daze. he stumble up and see flesh covering the walls around his. He been thinking he had slipped into another dimension when this happens, and new paths open, but he weren't quiet sure. He taked a few steps forward and sees bodies on ground, only it weren't bodies like he thought it were be. It was a man cut in half at the waste, only Daniel quickly realised it wasn't just any man... It was the shadow, a monster, that had been chasing him all this time. He taked a good look at what caused such fear and terror, now only reducted to a lump of flesh. The monster was wrapped in raggedy anne cloths that barely covered its privits. the creature was hairless. and abominable like snowman. It face was normal ecept it lower jaw weren't there. What was there was 2 flaps open from it mouth. the monster had un normal hands. They claws! still red from whatever it has attack. Daniel, done looking, turn to continue his journey. He see a metal grate in front of his. As he walk toward it, he hear a large creaking sound like rusted bolt moving together. Suddenly, the noise made self noun. "Another monster!" Daniel thought to he as his jump back in fear. It were indead another monster. This one had a sword attach to he arm and with great streng it swong it and broke right through the metal gate! Daniel turned he head back and watch in terir as he running away to find hid spot. The monster saw very clear Daniel. Daniel ran away fastly. Daniel hid for as long as he could but monster no go away! Daniel pissed. Daniel saw the monster patrol the area and he knew when to run. "as soon he walked right, I ranned past him!" daniel thunk to him. Daniel did so. He was still ranning thoguh water, wading through it and this maked large noise for the monster to heard it. When daniel was at the end of a lng hall the monster head the loud notices and turned he head like a dog hearing intruded and chase after Daniel! Daniel ranned and ranned as fast as he can through water not looking back. he took a left and a right try to find an exit, for he knew the monster were chasing his and wont stop until he dad. Daneil keep ranning, until he commed to a ladder leading up, with no time to look behind he jump up to ladder. Climbing it he peeked down and saw monster looking at his. The monster start hacking away at ladder with his sword and Daniel climbed faster. It was a long long ladder (like MGS3) until he finally maked it up out of a well, it seemed.

He finded him self in a dark room with little light, a few torches surrounding his. There were 4 doors. 1 door would not open, the other lead to a cave in with lots of barney rubble. The other 2 lead somewhere, one was to a room with two levers opened something probably, but they were broke. "of carse" think daniel. daniel left them alone and went through the only possible option of going. As he walk through, he see a door on he right with sin saying "labaratorim" but it was boreded up. So he turn left and kep going. he come to a long, spirial starecase made of stoned. he walk down it, ligthing torches on the wayed down. This led to another area, he was upstairs in another room and he see someone hanging from chains by the arms with his head down. "It looks like the body been there a long time" thinking daniel as he walk down steps to take closed look at it. as he approach it, the body raised its head on its own and looked up at daniel! He was still alive! but how?

The man too was also missing a jaw, yet daniel still heared voiced from it. "Help me... Turn the switch... please..." mutter the chained man. Daniel see spikes all around the man and thinked that if he turned the switch it will stabbed the guy and killer him. It would be great mercy to but his out of misery. Daniel seed the switch and beggined to turn it. When he finish turned it, the voice became very clear and no spikes stabbed the man. The man spoke, " Thank you, friend. I am Agrippa. Who are you?" utter the old man eerily "I am Daniel." reply young man. "What are u on some crusade? like the prophet thrown into lion's den? Tell me, Daniel, Are you amog lions?" say Agrippa "I have come to seks my revenge on baron of Benburg Alexander!" exlaim Daniel. "You wan stop alexpanda? Oh my, so Babylon will fell you say. You worrying 2 much, he can't do anything without orb." say Agrippa mysteriously. "he have orb you fool! he kill more he must be stop!" shout Daniel in burning fury. "Well the inner scrotum must be impentrabel now, you must find another orb to get to alxepander. There should be shards of a orb in the torture rooms of the choir and the transcept. Also, please find a not from johann weyer, my aprentic. he may have key of sabing my life, i beg you." sigh Agrippa. "I will try to do this." say Daniel. and he went forward.

Daniel looked in the next area it seemed to be another prison section where lots of prisioners were once hald. He some of sell with light on so he go inside and chak it. Daniel begined to have flashback. He heard screams and cries of men and women protesting they re inno cents. then he heard heself and Alepander talking. "Do not be sway by they lies, they all murderer, Daniel." Say Alex. "How can they live with the lies, even at this point, they disgust me." Mutter daniel in disgust. "Come now Daniel, they deserve their punishment, leab them." Say Alex. Daniel snap out of it and continue on. Daniel continue on and see an entrance to an area called chancel. he open door and it led him to a fantastic calming new area. It was a huge room, bigger than anything he ever seened. it was a narrow bridge in front of him that form a 4 way intersexual , leaving daniel 3 ways to go. the path was all lighted up with torched, but the torched emit a... blue flame? Daniel look at it in awe and puzzle pieces thing together. Could this be the beginning of the end? Could this lead to the innard scrotum? Could Alexhander be waited ahead? All these question haunted daniel as he took his first steps on the long bridge. To be continued...


	7. The Sins of None

Daniel continued along the bridge and stopped where the paths split. Daniel orbitrarily took the left path and continued on. He see a note in the room ahead. as usual he pick it up.. It another note from he diary. it read

"The ritual is taking longer than we thought and we has to do wat needed. I spend my time helping prisoner. being around these degenerations makes me sik. none of dem ecen try to face their punish with dignity. they taunt me with lying of not guiltyness and coward plea of mercy. what make a man felled so far from graceland of cilvization existance? They all bad men and i remind self constant. I thank God though cause he send monster to be help saving me. I trying to study tools in toture chamer and learn to use well. last time was messy. When next warding is preform, i be ready!"

Daniel stagger back and he felt sickly terror and disgust overcame his body. "What kind of sick crap was i into? I was killing bad men, toturing them... for a warding? warning of what? How i capable of such ebil? No... no... it justice... they deserve... i need it." Daniel thought as he swallow the vomit come from he throt. He see a bottle of tar and keeped it and find pice of flesh and keeped that 2. He then go further in room and hear a load machine pounding. It block by metaled door and he no way to open. Daniel turn back. He go the opposite way and see another roomed. it was Alex privit study. He find note left by alex it talked about alex wants to see his love in other world and how old he is. Daniel didnt care too much because it was virtually useless info. He explored the room and left and went to check last area. He see a path that blocked by lots of electricity he also see a indentation where orb go. He knew he had put shards toegether in ther so he putted tar in there and left the area, assuming he need orb to pass. Daniel made his way back to Agrippa. He could find no where eltse to goes. He look all around his and agrippa, he stand on tables and everything. He look above one of table and see a a door on ceiling. "a attic door?" Daniel mumble. He open the door and see cogwheeles turning but one was out of place. Daniel move it back and he knew the machinery were working again. Agrippa aplauded Daniel for figuring this out. Daniel knewed he need to help Agrippa, he were he only friend in this mansion. Daniel went back and pulled the 2 broked levers from before and 2 heavy doors open in Agrippa room. Daniel Serch initial area of opened heavy doors. he find a room with note...it were about johane weyer! It... tald his how to mak potin to mak Agrippa feel a lot better. it say he need 3 things, stuff from fish in water, like the one that chased daniel, blood from torture vitim, and finally poision form mushroom.

Daniel keep this in mind as he searching for orb pisces. And he continue searching near where he find note, he see a room with well in it and he hear growling sound. "FISH IN WELL!" Daniel thinked. Daniel quick put piece of meat he found on the well rope. he lower it down and bing it back it has mucous on it, he save it for later. Daniel decide to go into area called Transcept. he go in.

It were a pretty bigged room with cages dangling from ceiling and demonic symbols scribe on floor all around his. a small metal spiral staircase that led to a study. Daniel went up to the study and found some string. "this could be useful" think daniel. He went back down and explore area. he see three doors Each room was a toture room and a diff method of doing it. one was picking some one up with their arms with a weight tied to their feet and hangin dem until arm doslocote from suckit. Anotther were making man get stab by wedge, and finally last one hang someone upside down and saw thru their privit with bonesaw. and allow man to bleed out. Daniel notice blood pull below into grate so he take string he find and tie to glass jar and filled up with blood for agrippa potion. In each of these toture rom, he find shard of orb that have all diffrant color, he picked dem up and left back to agippa area. 

He knewed that the last 3 shards were to be found in other door that opened when he fixed the lebers. It was an area called the choir. he also needed last inbedient for Agippa potin. maybe he find there. Daniel slowly entered choir... He see a short hall with one door on either sid. he open the door on he left, he see a table with blood remains on i. there some strapons to hold something or someone down. Daniel place he hand gently on the blood stain table. Everything suddenly go dark. He hear his voiced. When he see again, he hear muffle sound. There was man. He has bag on he head and straped on table. daniel can hear man let out muffle cry of terrors. Daniel had steel nerver. Alexander produce knife for Daniel, he want daniel to cut the flesh of man. Daniel tells heself "Do it, sabe self. He murderman, he ebil! - he a cold as ice and snow blooded killer!" Daniel grasp the serted knife in he had. he raised over man body and chanter to heself. "Alxeander leave me be i need concentrate. Paint the man, cut the lines, cut the flesh, watch the blood spill, LET IT COME!" At that moment he see lines light up on man body as showing where he must cutted. Daniel mocks the man "Please... I didn't do anything... BLAH BLAH BALF" and then daniel repeats "Paint the man, cut the lines... PAINT THE MAN, CUT THE LINES... Please! the man cries! Hush... now u slep..." Daniel yell in pscyho stupor. "Hear me shadow i do well, one life for another, you hears me guarder of da orb! I did all this for you, now one more, pull your shadow from my domain name!" Daniel shout. Daniel snaps out of he flash back and could not help heself from vomitting. "What i become..." he say in a gasp with tear burting from he eye! Daniel wipe away tear and mouth and continue one.

Daniel descent into main area of choir going though door he see fog all tinged with red and he can barely see in front of his. there large growths all around with blants grow thtough floor. he stuck to wall he first fine a room where a man tortue on wheel and they break limb on wheel. he get 4th piece of orb and leab. he try finding another torture room. he find one, and a mushroom outside he crack open and take core. the torture room was a bull that was hollow. U put someone inside and cock them alive in bull. he found orab and left again. when he come out he hear monster agin. he has to hid. he hid agin. he waited for him to go but he no go, he patrol like guard. daniel slip past it and founded last room. last guy is torture by iron maiden (not the band) and he get last orb pice. he leave choir.

Daniel went to Agippe. "Yout got all Pices! You dont have to help me but please help me!" Daniel falt obliged. He contine back to blue torch area. He knew he has to maked orbed whole. he opend door to inner scatum. the blue light still claming. Daniel stepped away from door and he see 2 monsters running right at he! Daniel turn to run but he could no escaped. He was struck down by the monsters. he fell and passed out. To be continued...


	8. All Bad Things

When Daniel come to, he see a monster standing in front of him and walks away. He also see bars in front on his. he were in jail. Alexander was speaking to him "You really think you could stop me or the shadow? Fine Daniel, You can stay here and wait for the shadow and stop it." Said Alexander. Daniel refuse answer. he look all around sell to find way out. He notice bars half broken off. He grap on bar and twist and turn just like as if it were his own rod until it came lose. he took the bar and sawed there was small opening. it was too high for Daniel to get through. Daniel wrakkked his brain quicked and saw some loose bricks on sid of wall. daniel stuck in iron rod an weged some brinks out. this exposed beam holding up the wall and it was very very old. Daniel hit beam it it collapse. the whole wall had opening to go trhough. he look around for see door but it lock! he need key. he look around and it seem jailer dropp key in pip. daniel could no put hand in pipe so he thunk about it for ahhile. he find bucket in well in center of room and fill bucket with water. he use water to flush out key! key fol out of pip, daniel grap it and ranned out before shadow eat him. He walking out of cell area, and the whole ground start to rumble, Daniel look behind him and all the ground was parting under his andred light shine through. Daniel beganed to ran. he ranned fast while eyes blurr from shaking. he ran and ran, he find a door with a wooden beam blocking it he was quick to shove it out of way. He open door and ran some more. He see he had to run through a water area, only that it wasn't area, he had to run through blood. Daniel knew he had to, it beeter than be kill. Daniel ran through and finally gout out. He burst through the door panting. He see note on table in room he was now in which is covered in flesh. He grabs the note but then he is overcome and passes out... again.

It is flashback, he find himself outside Alstadt, on a famr at night while raining. he on horse in is recalling what he and his good friend alepander set out to do. They came to capture prisioners for the ritual to ward off the shadow for daniel. A man, his wife, and three daughters lived on this farm. Alex with a few fell swoop of he blade kill the husband, without alerting the others. Alex went to go take care of farm hand while Daniel was sent after the children. Daniel got up. He began to realise what a sick man he ahd become. he knew the children... the children cant be killers, they are... innocent. He knew that at the time of the kidnapping, he didn't care. All he cared about was a little more time to ward off shadow and preserv he lif a little long. This turned daniel's stomach, but he must move on.. He make he way back to Agrippa and on he right he see that labrotium is now open. he went in quick to make pation for alrippa. he put blood jar on bunsen bunner and purify blood. then he but mucus bone in chamber and heated up and let vapor combine with jar. Finally he stick core of mushroom in vice to squeeze juice in jar and it bacmed completed. Daniel hury back to agipper and gave him the elixir. "You must cut off my head and bring me through the portal that Alexander maked! the potion will let me survive head cutting!" Daniel went into the next room and found a bonesaw and complied with sweet old man's wish. Daniel took Agip's head and put it in his pocket and was ready to go complete the orb. He went back to inner scrotum one last time.

When he arrive, he realise there no monsters here like last time so he relieve. he ran straight ahead. He go to orb indentation and start assemble orb intill it finshed. It glow a blue hue just like in his diaries. he realize the orb is not enough to shutted down barier to get to Alex. He must destory the load machinery he heard went to same area and he find a new note there... another note form he diary.. it read

"I can't believe what i have becamed... One of the girls excaped and i chase he all the way upstairs. I hunted her down and...killed her... I raped her cold lifeless body several times before return her to Alex. Wat is life worth? How many lives can i taked before i surrenders my own? Sure i kill murderer to save innocent. But to kill an innocents to save meself?.. a cold snow blooded murder!"

Daniel could not take it. He fell to he knee and beganned to cry. He sobbed for 5 min. he got to he feet and realize why he must kill this man and why he chose to drink amnesia drink. daniel threw a rock into cogs of machine and doubled bak to sanctum entrance. Forcefield gone and daniel enter. Finally Daniel quest will come to end... Daniel notice some rooms and doors, he pull a lever and had to preform a ritual to get to where alex is egsactly. he cut he hand and bled on some altars and stood on pentagrams and the final door opened...

Alexpanda greeted Daniel as a disemobied spirit on an stage surrounding by blue fire. three large pillars are chaneling purple electricity to the orb in the center. "I was beginning to thank you would no come. no matter. There nothing you can do to stop it." Alex says as more and more energy build in center. "Little does he know..." murmered Daniel quietly. Just at that moment the portil begined to manifest destiny. "I'm sorry Daniel, you cannot come with me, you are tainted by shadow. you will stay here and it consumed you. Your sacfiriced will not be in vain." The portal suddenly opens and just as that moment Alex begin to float over to enter to another realm. Just before Alex can get in Daniel JUMP into the portal with the head of Agrippa! "You fool! you ruined us both!" and Alexander vanishes into nothingness and is never seen or heard from again. Daniel, in the new realm, was followed! The shadow followed him there and struck him down. He was moments away from death. He used all his strength and mustered the will to grunt "Good...Fight..." and he collapsed. Suddenly, he could faintly hear his friend Agripper..."Weyer... you must do something for the boy, He sacrifice so much and he deserve so much more... Please I know you have the power to save him." Agrippa echoed. "Don't worry Daniel, everything will be fine." Daniel had made it. He exacted revenge and saved his life and repented for he sins for doing so. He now had a new life in a new realm without the shadow... A life to claim as he own.

THE END


End file.
